Languarous
by Rozen91
Summary: Taiyoukai itu membawa perubahan di dalam diri sang Miko, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika mereka mencoba untuk kembali seperti semula, tak akan ada lagi yang sama.


**.**

**.**

**Languarous**

Rozen91

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

**.**

**.**

Siluman itu berdiri tegak seperti biasa. Sosoknya yang angkuh memang bukan hal yang asing bagi sang Miko. Wanita cantik itu membiarkan tangannya menyusuri pundak siluman itu dari belakang. Ia mendesah saat menyandarkan pipinya di punggungnya yang tegap. Kain Haorinya yang licin bertemu dengan kulit halus wanita itu.

Sang Miko tampak tak berminat menarik dirinya kembali. Ia ingin mengingat saat-saat terakhir ini. Saat-saat terakhirnya dengan siluman itu. Ia mendesah lagi. Permata hitam kebiruan miliknya terlihat sendu di bawah bulu-bulu matanya yang lentik. Miko itu tersenyum sedih.

"Aku pergi, ya..." Ia merasakan otot-otot bahu laki-laki itu menegang di bawah tangannya, "Sesshomaru?" lanjutnya seraya menatap kepala laki-laki itu. Berharap agar ia menoleh hingga sang Miko bisa melihat sepasang permata emas dingin miliknya. Namun, tampaknya pria itu keras kepala.

Taiyoukai berambut perak itu bahkan tak meresponnya. Tatapannya tak teralihkan dari langit malam dan bulan sabit di atas sana. Ia masih tak memberikan jawaban. Ah, sang Miko tak memerlukan jawabannya, karena mereka berdua sudah mengetahuinya. Dengan sangat jelas.

Wanita berambut panjang tersenyum sedih sebelum kembali menarik kedua tangannya ke sisinya. Ia meraih busur panahnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di rumput di sampingnya. Tangannya nyaris meremas busurnya saat membelakangi laki-laki itu. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melirik punggung pria itu dari balik bahunya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sesshomaru."

Dan kedua kakinya membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Taiyokai di belakangnya. Menuju tujuan yang tak pernah jelas di benaknya. Ia tak perlu merasa sedih atau pun kesepian. Sejak awal, ia selalu sendirian.

Tak apa.

Sejak awal, dia selalu sendirian.

Namun, perasaannya terhadap Taiyokai itu, jelas akan membawa perubahan di dalam dirinya.

**.**

Bodoh.

Manusia selalu melemah hanya dengan perasaan menyedihkan yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka yang juga lemah dan menyedihkan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Entah karena marah atau sedih. Sedih? Hah! Sesshomaru, Lord of The West, tak memiliki perasaan lemah dan menyedihkan milik manusia itu.

Taiyoukai itu keras kepala. Harga dirinya sebagai siluman, Lord of The West, benar-benar berakar di dalam dirinya. Ia menyalahkan manusia perempuan itu atas kemarahannya. Karena dia, perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu tak mendengarkan ucapannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa takluk pada manusia perempuan tak tahu diri itu? Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya tak mampu mengontrol diri jika berurusan dengannya?

Permata emasnya berkilat marah. Sementara sorot matanya berubah tajam dan keras. Bahkan permata emas itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah.

Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga cakarnya menorehkan baris-baris luka di telapak tangannya yang pucat.

**.**

"Miko."

Angin membawa bisikan itu hingga tak tersampaikan pada manusia perempuan yang masih berjalan menjauh di ujung sana. Taiyoukai itu menggeram pelan. Ingin sekali rasanya jika ia bisa membelah dua angin yang menyelanya dengan cakarnya.

"Kikyou."

Terdengar.

Miko itu mendengarnya. Panggilan dengan nada memerintah itu membuatnya goyah. Membuat langkahnya terhenti. Membuat tubuhnya berpaling.

Tak jauh di depannya, sesosok Taiyoukai hanya berdiri dengan keangkuhan menatapnya. Rambut peraknya yang panjang bergerak liar saat angin menghembusnya. Miko itu lantas menahan nafas. Ia yakin, hanya dengan satu kata lagi dari laki-laki itu, takdirnya akan berubah.

Dan memang, memang takdirnya berubah.

"Kembalilah padaku, Kikyou."

Dan ia tidak heran saat ia berlari... kembali ke dalam pelukan hangat Taiyoukai berambut perak itu.

**-The End-**

Alhamdulillah.

Saya suka pairing ini. Favoritku untuk fandom Inuyasha selain InuKag. Tadinya mau dikasih Angst, tapi sayangnya, hati saya bisa teriris perih jika membacanya. Soalnya, saya sudah sering baca yang Angst-angst. Hati saya masih teriris sakit! Kalau saya yang punya Inuyasha, udah saya nikahi Sesshomaru ama Kikyou! Ahik, ahik, ahik! (TTwTT)

Well, fic ini hadiah untuk siswa-siswa sekolah yang sudah menghadapi kelulusan, termasuk saya sendiri!^^... Untuk yang lulus, tingkatkan kemampuan dan jangan bermalas-malasan, karena tak semua orang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk lulus seperti kalian. Dan yang tidak lulus, jangan menyerah! Tetap semangat dan tingkatkan belajar! Jangan merasa malang kemudian menyerah, ingatlah, di luar sana masih banyak yang seperti kalian. Jangan merasa terdeskriminasi, ingatlah, semua perbuatan ada balasannya! Tetap semangat dan berusahalah lebih baik dan semakin baik lagi! Ganbatte ne! ^^o

O iya, buat yang nazar, seperti saya, agar bisa lulus, cepat dilunaskan, ya! ^^9

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

**_Touch Of Earth_**

**-Rozen91-**


End file.
